


Sire

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they get the first sonogram photo, Scott cannot contain his excitement. As they visit their packmates one-by-one, Scott repeats, “I made that! I put that in there!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



When they get the first sonogram photo, Scott cannot contain his excitement. As they visit their packmates one-by-one, Scott repeats, “I made that! I put that in there!”

 

Stiles gives the most positive reception, patting his best friend on the back. “Good job, Buddy.” He offers Isaac a half-smile. “Congratulations. Again.”

 

Isaac is too embarrassed by Scott’s proud exclamations—Isaac didn’t actually _do_ anything—to say much more than a soft, “Thanks.” He sits quietly while Scott and Stiles chat, chiming in only when necessary.

 

On the drive home, Scott reaches over to place a hand on Isaac’s knee. “You okay?”

 

“Just tired. It’s been a long day.”

 

Scott gives his knee a squeeze. “I’m sorry. You should have said something. We didn’t have to stop by Lydia’s.”

 

“It’s okay. Really.” Isaac puts as much into his words, and his heartbeat never falters.

 

“You feel okay, though? Physically? You’re not sick, or anything?”

 

“You worry too much,” Isaac chuckles. “I’m just tired. We’ve managed to get the first photo of our child and share it with every member of the pack in a 13-hour period. It’s been a very long day. I’m just ready to go home, take a shower, put on my pajamas, and curl up with you in front of the television.”

 

Scott gives Isaac’s hand a squeeze. “Let’s do that.”

 

*

 

After a joint shower, they settle on the couch, Scott with his feet on the ottoman and Isaac’s head in his lap.

 

“Feel better?” Scott asks, carding a hand through Isaac’s curls.

 

The beta’s response is a low hum that sounds more like a contented purr. “Okay, I’ll tell you the truth,” he says, rolling onto his back so they can see one another.

 

“This isn’t better?” Scott’s eyebrows knit in adorable confusion.

 

“No,” Isaac says, finally offering a smile. “I’m talking about earlier. I wasn’t quite ready to . . . share. I sort of wanted to have a moment with you before we showed everyone else the sonogram.”

 

The corner of Scott’s mouth dips into a frown. He strokes his thumb over the gentle curve of Isaac’s bottom lip. “Let me up a second.”

 

Isaac sits up to let Scott free. He watches with curiosity as the Alpha disappears into the kitchen and returns a moment later with their sonogram printout.

 

Scott sits back on the couch, wrapping an arm around Isaac and pulling him closer. In front of them, he holds the almost-unrecognizable image of the baby growing in Isaac’s belly. “Let’s do over, Isaac, just you and me. Just us and our little miracle.”

 

Scott places a hand over the gentle swell, and the beta feels the warmth spread all the way through his body.

 

“Just us,” Isaac agrees, covering Scott’s hand with his own.

 

 Fin


End file.
